Fireworks
by SonnySmiles
Summary: Sonny all ways has loved the fourth of July. And Chad just gave her another reason to love it more.


The one holiday that Sonny all ways look forward for every year had to be the fourth of July. She just loved watching the fireworks and spending the whole day outside with all of her friends and family.

"Chad, please tell me that you will be able to see the fireworks with me tonight?" Sonny asked to her boyfriend of two and a half years.

She heard Chad sigh over the phone. "For the hundredth time. I will be there. I just have to make one more stop and I should be over there in a few minutes." Chad said.

"Where do you have to go?" Sonny said, getting nosey.

Chad had been acting weird all week long. Every time she tried to get something out of him he would change the subject.

"Bye Sonny! I'll be there in about 20 minutes." Chad said, hanging up the phone.

"As usual."

"What's wrong Sonny?" Sonny's cast mate, Tawni Hart, asked her.

"It's just…lately whenever I ask Chad something he dodges the question and won't tell me anything. It's really starting to get frustrating." Sonny said, sitting down in the sand.

"Well, maybe he's seeing someone on the side." Tawni said.

"Tawni, he loves me. He wouldn't do anything like that to me." Sonny said.

"Sonny, he's a guy. All guys are able to do that, even if they are in love." Tawni said, leaving Sonny to her thoughts.

There was no way that Chad could be seeing someone else. There _just_ wasn't. They had been together for the last two years. Why would he start cheating _now_? Even though he had been acting weird, that still wasn't any proof that he was cheating.

"Hey Sonshine." Chad said. Sonny was so far in her thoughts she didn't even hear him come up.

"Chad!" Sonny said, throwing herself at him and kissing him.

"Wow! That was some hello! I told you I would be here to watch the fireworks with you. And look at that, it's not even dusk yet." Chad said, chuckling a bit.

"Good. The last two years you have either been on a movie shoot or too sick to see them with me. It's about time we watched them together."

"So, that just makes this year twice as special then." Chad said, pulling Sonny closer to him.

The rest of the afternoon went by quickly. But what Tawni said was still replaying in the back of Sonny's head. Before anyone knew it, they were getting ready to see the fireworks; yet again Chad was acting strange.

"Chad, is there anything wrong with you?" Sonny asked, he kept fidgeting and looking at his watch every second.

"Ye-yeah. Just wanted to know when these things will be done with." Chad said, walking away.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he isn't seeing someone else." Tawni said, as she walked by.

Sonny sighed. This was supposed to be her favorite holiday, now all she was worried about is if her boyfriend is cheating on her.

"Honey, why don't you and Chad take one of the row boats out on the lake? I know how you love watching the fireworks while on the water." Connie told her.

"You want to go out on one of the boats?" Sonny asked Chad.

"S-sure." Chad said.

Sonny made here way over to the row boats and missed the encouraging smile from Connie and the thumbs up from Tawni directed at Chad. The two of them made it directly in the middle of the lake right when the show started.

"Chad, is everything okay? You have been acting really distance lately."

"Y-Yeah. Everything is fine." Chad said, glancing up at the sky.

"Chad, look at me. Tawni has me all worried that you're seeing someone else. And by the way your acting, I am starting to think that what she is saying might be true." Sonny said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Sonny, she was just trying to distract you." Chad said, pulling Sonny closer to him.

"Distract me from what?"

"That." Chad said, pointing up at the fireworks.

Sonny looked up to see _'Sonny Munroe, will you marry me?'_ written in the sky. She really didn't know what to say and she could feel tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Sonny, I wouldn't ever cheat on you. The reason why I have been so distracted all week is because I have been planning all of this. Tawni was supposed to come up with an idea to throw you off, which I think she did. But Sonny I love you and I really would want to spend the rest of my life with you. Sonny Munroe, will you be my wife?" Chad asked, pulling out a ring out of his jacket pocket.

Sonny was so shocked that she wasn't even able to form any words and just shook her head yes. Chad slipped the ring on her finger and pulled her into a mind blowing kiss.

She really loved the 4th of July even more, if that was possible.

* * *

_A/N: This is my 20th story! :) I would like to thank my wonderful beta Alex, for going threw that crappy mess that I sent her everytime and turns it into something that is readable. Also, to my best friend, Tori. Because even though you don't read my stories you all ways encourage me with my writing. We've been threw a lot together in the last ten years. Love ya, like a sis. Plus, I want to thank all of you readers. If it wern't for my wonderfull reviews I wouldn't of even kept writing. So thanks. Here's to 20 more stories. Glad you love my writing. Danielle. _


End file.
